Celia Stonebottom
Celia R. Stonebottom Celia Stonebottom is a young Asgarnian Mage. Currently a member of the Asgarnian State Archanist, Celia also stands as a Knight inside the White Knights and is often deployed for both her abilities in combat and for her utilitarian skill set. Extremely devout to both Saradomin and Asgarnia, Celia has been overcoming her fears and has grown up a lot since the first days of the conflict. Her Beginnings. Her life was pretty typical for a low-class child, love from her parents, friends, and enough structure to notice when things got bad. During much darker times, Celia and her family attempted to move from Asgarnia to Catherby. However, rather quickly into the travel marauders cloaked by thick Asgarnian forest attacked her family, leaving all but poor Celia dead due to a last minute intervention of Knights who were tracking the traveling band. This is where her life in the White Knights started, taken in and trained for the rest of her adolescence the girl demonstrated wonderful inept abilities of manipulating magic in fantastic ways never really conceived. Soon her time as a Squire was filled with more and more instruction in magic, till finally her last years marked her as Mage Squire, one of the top of her class. The Siege of Falador. The First Deployment. It was without warning that fire came over the walls of Falador, mimicking the fiery rage of Zamorak as the K inshra Army assaulted the City of White. The casualties were great in the beginning and loss of ground significant. It was with hesitation that certain squires were selected for early deployment to assist in the battle. Celia's first station was assisting the catapults inside the city park and to keep them firing no matter what. Here she met Owyn, another squire who was also assigned to the park. It seemed pretty simple of a task until the Kinshra managed to infiltrate the city and launched a full assault on the catapults. The battle was bloody and long, with casualties on both sides but in the end the Knights were forced to retreat along with a injured Owyn and Celia. Word got around of the two Squires bravery during the assault, Owyn charging a half-giant elite while Celia exchanged spells with a Kinshra mage and incapacitated two others long enough to allow other to get to safety. This earned Celia a Bronze Star of Saradomin, presented to her by the Late Empress of Asgarnia. Recovery and the Second Deployment. Much of her time in recovery was spent assisting the nurses and priests with healing. Her sight was cursed but everything else worked including her mind. When she wasn't going for treatment, Celia helped make measurements and listed what herbs they could use and as her sight came back she even treated minor wounds. During this time Celia took the opportunity to apply to the Asgarnian State Archanists, she wanted to help as much as possible and with her best skillset applied to magic, she quickly was accepted and used her position to travel to Port Sarim, the next town on the list of the Kinshra. Celia wanted to hold Port Sarim but the Kinshra forces were far to powerful, resulting in a bloody battle during which Celia attempted to contain the fire caused by a surprise attack from fire ships, destroying the docks. It was too much, and following several explosions resulted in Celia Stonebottom being listed as M.I.A. by the end of the battle. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Mage Category:Saradominist